empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Smurf
Grandpa Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History In this series he was the original Smurfling Pan who lived on Smurfling Pan with the Lost Smurflings. During his adventures, he met a young Smurfling in the Smurf Village named Wendy Smurfling and took her to Smurfling Island on various occasions. However, over the years Wendy Smurfling got older and became a parent herself, and Smurfling Pan saw how beautiful her daughter was, he decided that he would be Smurfling Pan no more and handed the role and title to another Smurfling on the island, choosing to live out his days in the Smurf Village growing up and marrying Wendy's daughter, fathering the Smurf who would someday become Papa Smurf. When Papa Smurf was still a young Smurfling, the former Smurfling Pan set out on a worldwide journey to find the purest sources of the four primal elements to restore the power of the Neverstone on Smurfling Island. This journey would take him 500 years to complete, as he would return about three years after Empath's final return from Psychelia to take the Smurflings on an adventure to restore the Neverstone's power while keeping it out of the hands of the evil Captain Smurfhook, who was still looking to settle the score with Smurfling Pan over the loss of his hand. Although Grandpa Smurf's youth was briefly restored when he retook the Sword of Pan to become Smurfling Pan again, he chose to relinquish that role for good and permanently settle in the Smurf Village in his current role and identity of Grandpa Smurf. About four years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, a multi-colored sky appeared over the Smurf Forest, reminding Grandpa Smurf of something that happened 500 years ago. Without telling any other Smurf, Grandpa Smurf set off in his magic balloon to find where the message he received knitted into a kite came from, and arrived at Castle Captor where he was captured and put into the same dungeon as Nanny. Together the two elderly Smurfs made their way out of the castle and into Grandpa Smurf's balloon, in which they also rescued Papa Smurf, Brainy, Hefty, Sassette, and Smoogle. After returning to the village, Papa and Grandpa Smurf introduced Nanny to the rest of the Smurfs. Sometime after The Lost Year, Grandpa and Nanny had retired to Smurfling Island, though they have returned around the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Personality He is a very spirited and knowledgeable traveler and adventurer who isn't afraid to share what he knows with his son or his grandchildren Smurfs, even though at times he does get carried away in his storytelling. He does feel personal sorrow for having left his family behind to embark on a 500-year journey to find the elements to restore the Neverstone, but he has seen that his son had grown well into the role he eventually was given and also glad to see that he has a son who will someday become an excellent leader of the village. Role Grandpa Smurf's role in the Smurf Village is that of an adviser to Papa Smurf, offering knowledge and wisdom far greater than his son's. Most of the time, though, he watches after the Smurflings to make sure they don't get into any trouble. Clothing And Appearance Grandpa Smurf wears a frayed yellow Smurf hat, a pair of yellow pants held by suspenders, a pair of glasses, and a long white beard in which he can store things. Most likely due to advanced age, Grandpa Smurf has a crown of white hair around the back of his head, and often carries a walking stick. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters